Saint Christopher medallion
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Spoilers from 2x15, Bodies in the book. Booth lost his Saint Christopher medallion and found something unexpected. Rating M
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: My first English fanfic. Lots of thanks to **xoc13** for betaing and translating it! _You rock, girl!_ This is rating M, if you are underaged, DON'T READ IT!

**Disclaimer**: Bones belongs to Fox.

.

**Saint Christopher Medallion**

_I'm dying to go home and watch the Phillies game_, Booth thought as he rode the elevator to the underground parking structure after a long afternoon of paperwork. The case had been extremely difficult for his partner since three persons had collaborated, using her books to commit a murder. He passed a tired hand across his face, lowering it to his neck and finding that something was missing.

His Saint Christopher medallion! The one he always wore was gone. He'd noticed that the clip was loose, but he wanted to wait until the case was over to get it repaired. Not because he didn't have the time to take it to a jeweler, but because, even if Bones called it superstition, he didn't want to go into a case so difficult for her without protection.

Where could it have fallen? Suddenly he remembered hearing a subtle metallic sound hit the floor when he was in the observation room with Sully earlier. It had to be there.

The elevator doors opened on the underground level, but Booth hit a button to return to his floor. He hoped to get this over with soon, because he was tired.

When he exited the elevator he found all the lights off and no one in sight. _Everyone's gone to watch the game_, he thought. He entered the observation room and closed the door without a thought. He looked down, instantly spotting a coiled golden chain. He bent to retrieve it and just as his hand closed around the medallion, Booth heard a low moan. His gaze landed on the one-way glass, the image rooting him to his spot.

Brennan was seated on the table, her jacket and Sully's on the floor. Sully sucked her neck fervently as he unbuttoned her blouse without pause.

Booth was paralyzed, the medallion slipping through his fingers without him knowing it. For a split second he feared the lovers were able to see and hear him, but he quickly remembered that only _he _could see and hear _them_. He should leave, he knew, but he was hypnotized and unable to tear his gaze away.

Sully's deft hands finished unbuttoning the blouse, kissing the soft flesh spilling from barely there bra. The anthropologist released a moan, crossing her legs behind her lover's back and pulling him closer to her. When Sully's hands closed over her breasts she tried to suppress a moan against his throat.

"There's no need to lower the volume." He murmured with a hoarse tone. "No one can hear us."

In response to her moan, Booth let out one of his own. He knew he should leave, but he couldn't do anything else but watch, feeling his cock harden inside his pants. He tried to shut his mouth when he heard Sully speak. He wouldn't rat them out, but if he wasn't careful they would catch him.

When Sully freed her breasts from the bra cups to suck her nipples, Booth couldn't and didn't want to hold it anymore. His pants pooled at his feet, one hand slipping under the waistband of his boxers and fisting his more than hard dick. He sighed as he pulled his member out from its confines.

"I'm sorry." Brennan apologized for not confiding in him. "Let me make it up to you." She added invitingly. Her hand moved to his crotch, rubbing enticingly over his pants before quickly unbuckling them, rubbing him expertly. Sully groaned and Booth felt blinded, both from lust and hatred when Brennan dropped to her knees and sucked the other agent.

"Oh, yeah, Temperance…stop, stop." Brennan stared up at him in confusion, still sucking and lapping at his hot flesh. "I want to be inside you…oh… I want to hear you scream in pleasure."

That's when Booth's jealousy spiked to new levels. _He_ wanted to be inside her… lick, kiss and suck her… he wanted to feel her, maker her scream under his body, over his body, against the wall…

"Oh yes!" Brennan moaned.

_Oh God_, Booth thought, his own breathing ragged as he stroked relentlessly at the mental image of having her pressed against a wall as he stroked in and out of her. He was dying to lick the drop of sweat traveling down her pretty pale neck and disappearing between her breasts.

"Mmm…don't STOP!" Brennan screamed as each desperate thrust neared her to a powerful orgasm.

"Come on, Bones. Yeah…" Through the glass he could see his partner's blissful face, her breasts bouncing softly with every pounding movement from her lover.

"OOOOhhh, yesyesyes!" Brennan crested, unleashing without knowing Booth's release.

"Bones!" The groan left his lips before the lovers finished and he quickly covered his mouth before the others noted his presence.

_What have I done?_, Booth thought as he rearranged his clothing. He had to get out of there. Once he finished fixing his clothes Booth hurriedly headed for the elevator. He stumbled on a small ladder left by maintenance. Cursing low in his throat, he boarded the elevator.

Brennan and Sully clung to each other, both still seminude.

"That was incredible." Brennan murmured.

"There's nothing like a makeup romp." Sully added with a smile.

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the hall.

"What was that?" Sully asked.

"Maybe someone's still here…"

"Don't worry. I locked the door when we came in. Let's go."

They almost reached the elevator when Brennan said, "I think I left my keys. Wait here." She went back to the interrogation room, easily finding her keys on the floor by the table. She looked up at the glass and an idea crossed her mind. What if someone had watched from the other side?

She exited and headed for the observation room. It was stupid really; that had someone been watching they would have left once 'the show' was over. Something shinny caught her eye and she bent to retrieve Booth's Saint Christopher medallion.

"Temperance! Did you find them?" Sully called from the hall.

"Yes!" She shot back. She stuffed the medallion in her pocket as she wondered if her partner watched them having sex or had he simply lost his medallion during the day without noticing.

Brennan sighed, walking back to join her boyfriend aware that she might never know the response to her doubt.

**The End?**

.

* * *

.

**If you liked it, push the review bottom ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second part and it's all B&B. Lots of thanks to **xoc13** for translating it. Hope you like it ;)

**Disclaimer**: Bones belongs to Fox.

.

**Chapter 2**

"I've spent all day thinking about this." Booth murmured in Brennan's ear, her back pressed against his chest as he opened the door leading to the interrogation room without stopping his teasing touch to her hips. The anthropologist rubbed her ass against him and he couldn't contain a moan.

Booth turned her around, backing her against the door, closing it with the moment, and began to trail kisses on her neck whiles caressing her breasts frantically.

"Ooooh…oh, Booth, more…touch me lower, more…oh, yes!" She panted when she felt his hands slip beneath her skirt. Her hand began moving lower….

"Bones!" Booth groaned when his partner's hand trailed his crotch. "I can't take it anymore, Bones. You're so sexy, you make me…Mmmm….you make me so hot…"

Brennan clamped a hand on his nape, shot an intensive look his way and whispered.

"Fuck me. Against the wall."

The request drove Booth wild. He grabbed her by the hips and lifted, making Brennan wrap her legs around him automatically. He pushed her underwear to the side without hesitation and entered her in one powerful stroke.

"Oh, my God, Booth!"

"Oh, Bones. Bones!"

"BOOTH!" She yelled, snapping her eyes open.

She sat up on the bed, smoothing a hand on her hair. Her whole body burned, tangled in sweaty sheets. Another erotic dream with Booth. How many did that make? Ten, eleven? Soon after she found the damn medallion she dreamed of Booth masturbating while he watched her making love with Sully. She felt guilty remembering that in her dream the main source of her excitement wasn't Sully, but the knowledge that Booth was watching. That day she woke up so aroused that she nudged Sully awake, fucking like never before. She still felt guilty remembering it.

Nonetheless, once her lover parted for unknown waters, those dreams only continued to escalate in tone and happened with more frequency. This last one was one of the most savage she'd had, but not nearly the most disturbing. That title went to last week's dream; the one where Booth had laid her gently in his bedroom, slowly undressed her as he caressed and kissed every single each of her body and when she couldn't take it anymore he made sweet, soft love without tearing his eyes away from hers that she thought the pleasure might kill her.

She opened the drawer on her nightstand and pulled out the medallion. If it weren't so absurd, she'd think the piece of jewelry was the one responsible of her torrid dreams. It had nothing to do with her handsome, kind, fun and sexy partner...it wasn't even about the way she sometimes wondered how it would be to kiss or touch his muscular chest or rubbing her naked body against his or… _Whoa, stop!_, she told herself. _Don't go there, Temperance._

There was only way to end the situation and the dreams: return the medallion to Booth.

* * *

If there was something Dr. Temperance Brennan knew was that you can't make precipitated conclusions. Under that logic the medallion and the whole dream issue wasn't sufficient proof that someone had watched her with Sully, much less that the someone was Booth. The only way of knowing if her suspicions were true was to try and read her partner's body language when she gave the medallion back.

But reading people was definitely not her forte… although it was true that reading Booth was easier. But then again there was the lingering fear that he'd lie when she asked him and she wouldn't be able to decipher if he was being honest or not. He was her partner and never lied to her, but… but he wouldn't confess to something of that sort being the prude he is.

There was only one road to take: she had to catch him when his guard was down. And when was he most susceptible? When he was full or had a plate of food in front of him.

That's why she invited him to dinner tonight, because she just couldn't handle the curiosity anymore. She **had** to know.

While she sprinkled nutmeg over the fountain of macaroni and cheese before introducing it into the oven, she thought it might not be such a bad idea to just ask him directly. Perhaps it was one of those things that obsoleted his damn line.

_But if he watched then he already crossed that line_, Brennan decided as she closed the oven lid.

_Can't you just give it a rest?,_ a little voice in her head asked. She knew the answer was a no. She shouldn't even need to know. It should be outraging that Booth had seen her do something so intimate… but it didn't. On the contrary, it excited her.

And what if he didn't see anything? Then why should she bother asking. Yet something she wouldn't admit to anyone, almost not even to herself, was the same instinct that made her use nutmeg in her cooking was responsible for her belief that he'd been there.

What if her subconscious mind was tricking her into believing he'd been there because she _wanted_ him to have been there?

The bing in the oven brought her back from her internal musings. The truth was that she was going to go nuts mulling the possibility over and over. She and Booth would have dinner, she'd give him his medallion back and maybe, just maybe, she'd ask how he lost it. And perhaps she'd know if it was because he'd been too 'busy' watching her.

* * *

"Mac and Cheese! Wow!" Booth exclaimed. Brennan had lost count of the times her partner had used a 'wow', but she couldn't help smiling when he said, "Bones, this looks amazing. You shouldn't have bothered. So much work for me…" The look he shot her way shook her, but she fought to compose herself.

"What? No, this is easily prepared." She smiled and saw the way her partner devoured a forkful of macaroni.

"Mmmm…" That moan made her more nervous, if it were possible. "They're incredible." He said with a smile she couldn't help but mimic.

"You like?"

"I'd like to be alone with them." His smile grew.

"She told me to follow my instinct, so I added nutmeg." She commented as she had some herself.

"She taught you well. Thanks, Bones."

She knew she had to say something, but she wasn't sure what.

"Well, you have to eat, right?"

Booth grinned. His partner said it like she'd handed him a granola bar to snack on instead of making him a delicious dinner.

"We gotta eat." He said, spearing his fork with enthusiasm in his food.

They continued to eat in comfortable silence. Booth looked real concentrated on his macaroni and Brennan was lost in thought. The medallion seem to burn in her pocket and her heartbeat skyrocketed everything she tried to board the subject.

"You're real quiet, Bones. You don't like? Because if you don't want them, I'll eat 'em." He joked, nodding at her plate.

"I have your medallion." She blurted, taking it out of her pocket to place it between their plates.

"Ah, thanks." Booth blushed lightly. He ate another bite of Mac and Cheese, trying to calm down. _She can't possibly know, right? _"And, where did you find it?

"You know where I found it. I know you saw me in the interrogation room." She said, looking him in the eye.

Booth choked on the food and coughed. _I guess she does know_, he thought.

Brennan patted his back and smiled to herself. The way she'd phrased the comment it could have referred to almost anything, like when she confronted her obsessive fan/stalker. But the fact that Booth had choked revealed his guilty conscience. It was the proof she needed. Her partner had definitely been there.

"Wine, Booth?" She asked sweetly. The agent nodded and took a gulp. "And…what was your favorite part?" She asked, making him choke again.

"What?"

"Booth…" She started with a soft purring tone, passing a hand over his knee. "I thought we had no secrets. I know you were there." The agent felt more and more nervous and heated with every second in time with the way his partner's hand was moving up his thigh towards his erection. "You know, Booth? You're a pervert. You fake the prude act and then you catch you partner in the interrogation room without being able to look away, right?" Brennan's voice was barely a whisper and, God forgive him, she was making him hot.

"It made me sick." Where the first words out of Booth.

"Really?" Brennan titled her head to the side. "It didn't arouse you? Because you wouldn't have forgotten your medallion had you not been 'busy'." Brennan concluded, grazing his erection directly without applying any pressure.

"Stop." He said, removing her hand from his lap and placing it on the table. She wanted honesty? He'd give her honesty. "Of course it made me hot. I'm a guy, Bones, it turns me on to see a couple doing it. I didn't stay to watch because of that. To watch a couple fuck there's porn. It's much safer and you won't get caught."

"Then why…?"

"It was you, okay?" He interrupted. "It made me sick every time Sully touched you, because I couldn't. Imaging it was us excited me."

Booth had never been so direct and it was that crude language that turned her on. Her nipples hardened as an uncomfortable wetness settled between her thighs. She couldn't suppress a strangled moan.

"You okay?"

"Yes." Brennan murmured. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her thigh. Immediately, Booth squeezed. "Don't stop talking."

Booth noted her dilated pupils. She was getting excited too…

"It makes you hot that I tell you these things? Do you like knowing that every night as soon as I get into the shower I imagine you there with me? That I touch myself imagining your mouth sucking me?" His hands unbuttoned her pants, passed the barrier of her panties and introduced a finger into her heat, making her release a strangled groan. "God, you're soaked!" He felt his dick pulse in the confines of his clothing, but tried to concentrate on her to keep himself from exploding and introduced a second digit into her. His lips reached her ear and he continued to murmur words. "You don't know how many times I pictured myself touching, licking, and kissing your enticing body until you begged me to be inside you." He licked the shell of her ear before nipping her earlobe. Brennan let out a louder moan. God, he'd just barely touched her and she was about to…Booth removed his hand and she growled with dissatisfaction. He brought his fingers to his mouth and savored her taste. "Mmm…you taste so good. Is all that wetness for what I've just shared? Does it turn you on to have a man talk dirty to you?"

"No…" Brennan sighed, frustrated. "You turn me on! Since I found the damn medallion I haven't been able to get you out of my mind!" She dropped her gaze and fixated her attention to the erection his able hands made her forget. She grazed her hand over him again, up and down. "You make me hot. You've had your chance to share your fantasies, Booth. Let me make mines a reality."

Before he could even reply, Brennan knelt under the table and lowered his pants and boxers, touching him barrier-free.

"Oooooh, Bones." Booth moaned. "Oh, fuck!" He yelled when she took him in her mouth all the way. The anthropologist smiled with satisfaction without stopping her movements, caressing him with her lips and tongue. Her partner's hands tangled in her hair, touching her softly and it was that tenderness that unleashed something in her that wanted one thing only: to give him pleasure.

Booth was in heaven. Those talented lips were taking him to Nirvana and he wanted to let her take him there… God, it was Bones and he wanted her to scream herself hoarse. He wanted to give her the same amount of pleasure so that the idea of being with anyone else never even crossed her mind.

"Oh God, Bones, stop…"

"Why?" Brennan questioned, passing her tongue over his testicles and tearing a groan from him.

"Ooooh…I want you to be with me, to get as much pleasure…"

"Doing this to you gives me pleasure." She confessed.

"Please…" Booth begged, meeting her eyes and looking at her in such a way that she couldn't fight it.

Brennan stood and Booth got rid of his pants, boxers and socks. She watched him, taking off her own pants and socks. When she was about to shimmy out of her panties, he stopped her.

"Leave them on. I want to take them off." Brennan arched an eyebrow, but accepted the request.

"And?" Brennan asked when she saw the way he stared at her.

"There's something I have to do."

The agent neared, tangling his fingers on the hairs on her nape, closed the gap between their lips and kissed her. It was a short kiss, timid, followed by another much longer and profound kiss. Brennan's arms looped around his neck, bringing him closer. That kiss full of passion hid a wave of softness, sweetness and vulnerability that left them both trembling.

They looked each other in the eyes and Brennan kissed him again. This time Booth grabbed her waist and lifted, her legs wrapping around him.

Brennan couldn't contain herself and rubbed against him. Booth moaned and walked them towards the counter where Brennan hissed at the feel of the cold tile on her ass. His hands slipped beneath the hem of her shirt, caressing a hardened nipple over the fabric of her bra.

"Mmmm…"

"You like?"

"Yes…" Brennan was drowning in heat, so she tore the shirt off her body. Booth went wild, lifted her bra and buried his face between her breasts, licking her nipples. The action got him a strangled moan from his partner. "Take it off…take it off completely…" Booth tried to do as she asked ,but his hands were shaking. "Don't worry, I'lll do it." Brennan murmured against his neck and licked him there as she got rid of the annoying garment. "There."

"Booth…please…I want you inside of me…"

The agent nudged her legs apart, slowly introducing himself into her and wrenching a moan out of her. He moved lazily while he kissed her lower and lower: first her nape, then the sweet spot between her scapulas…

"Take it off." Brennan begged, tugging on his tee. "I want to feel you skin on skin."

Booth did as he was asked, making the friction between his chest and her back increase. Brennan's moaning was about to make him lose it. She had a fierce grip on the counter, the coolness against her breasts a sweet contrast to the heat radiating from their bodies.

"Booth, more, more…NO!" She let out a frustrated snarl when he pulled out. "Why…?"

Booth knew she was about to come and he wanted to see her face when she did. He couldn't let their first time happen without it.

"I want to see your eyes while you scream my name."

_Oh, God!,_ Brennan thought. She'd always imagined her partner was a passionate person, but never that every caress, every gesture and every word from him would make her lose control like this.

"I want to see your face while you scream mine." Brennan mirrored his request and Booth entered her again with a grunt. "Oh, yes! Mmmmm…" Her gasps were muffled by his lips. Booth touched her sweetly while his body picked up speed.

"Oh, God…I want you, Bones. I've wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you." He confessed with a strangled voice when noted the end was near.

"I know. I know it from the way you look at me, I…OH!" She moaned when Booth touched the spot where their bodies joined, making her explode. "Me too…Booth!"

"Bones!" He screamed, allowing her orgasm to unleash his own.

They fell forward, him over her. Brennan hugged him, touching his nape distractedly.

_How could I live without this for so long?,_ they both thought. _How will I live without this?_

Booth moved away and helped her get dressed in silence. Brennan did the same with him. Shyness took over them and it wasn't until they were fully clothed that they stared at the other. Looking in the other's eyes, they smiled. It was hard to tell which of the two made the first move, but they found themselves kissing each other senseless. It was then that they knew what they already felt: that it wasn't a simple slip, an error. A slip was something you fought never happened again, but they both knew that they'd make love again…none of them was looking to end what the other made them feel.

Their partnership wasn't ruined and their friendship was better.

"Do you want to finish your food?" Brennan asked. "Or can we move onto dessert?"

Booth stared at her, unsure if she was using a double entendre. He was able to tell from the way she was looking at him said she was being literal.

"No dessert can top what we just did, Bones." He answered, winking an eye.

"I concur, Booth." Brennan smiled, turning to kiss him.

**THE END.**

* * *

.

**Let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
